


all the shades of autumn in the colour of your eyes

by groovyjinn



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, Humor, Orb, ectoberweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/groovyjinn
Summary: Danny discovers a new ability.
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984091
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	all the shades of autumn in the colour of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, new username! It used to be sylvestercalzone but last night I had an epiphany and now I’m going by groovyjinn. Farewell Sylvester, had some good years with u bud :’(
> 
> Now onto the fic, PLEASE note that my usage of orb in this does NOT reflect at all on my writing I SWEAR it's solely done for the Ectober Week 2020 Orb prompt.
> 
> Title from The Colour of Your Eyes by Dusty Springfield

“Sam, do you see that?” asked Tucker.

“Yeah,” Sam responded, watching Danny’s window flash with different colours. “Since when did Danny buy a strobe light?”

Tucker shrugged. “Maybe that’s what he wanted to show us?”

They stepped off their scooters and headed into FentonWorks. Spotting Mr. Fenton tinkering with an invention on the living room couch, Danny’s friends shot a quick greeting then hastily made their way upstairs.

They already knew where Danny’s bedroom was, but the flashing light emanating underneath his door made it even more obvious.

Sam knocked. “Yo, it’s us!”

The flashing stopped. A moment later, a voice replied from inside. “Guys, come in!”

Sam stepped in first and smiled at Danny sitting on the edge of his bed. Tucker followed, intently scanning the room for a strobe light. 

“Hey guys,” Danny greeted.

Sam plopped into his beanbag. “Whatcha’ have to show us?”

Tucker, busy looking around the room, was about to fall back onto the beanbag as well until he noticed Sam there. He pouted and took the computer chair instead.

An excited grin grew on Danny’s face. “I discovered a new ability.”

His friends simultaneously gasped. 

“Dude, do you finally have  _ the force _ ?” Tucker exclaimed, on the verge of geeking out.

“Nah, it’s nothing big like that. I still think it’s pretty cool though.”

“Show us then!” Sam encouraged.

“Okay, um.” Danny closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, his orbs brightly glowed an ectoplasmic green, lighting up the entire room. They then switched to an icy blue colour.

“Danny...we already know your eyes can turn green and bl—“ Tucker stopped mid-sentence when Danny’s orbs switched to a deep purple, then a fiery red, an orange, yellow, green, blue, and repeat. Danny did not buy a strobe light. He  _ was _ the strobe light.

~

**Bonus:**

“I can also make each eye a different colour,” he kept his right orb green and changed his left to red. “See?”

“Yeah, you can really show your true Christmas spirit that way,” Sam sniggered. 

Danny immediately dimmed his orbs and scowled, swearing to never try that colour combination again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bug me on [Tumblr!](https://srsly-messed-up-fruitloop.tumblr.com)


End file.
